memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Telek R'Mor
Doctor Telek R'Mor was a low-ranking Romulan scientist and minor functionary attached to the Romulan Astrophysical Academy during the mid-24th century. History In early 2350, Dr. R'Mor began a three-year mission, conducting "secret research" aboard the science vessel Talvath. According to a later claim made by R'Mor, he had a wife and daughter who lived on Romulus. His daughter was born several months into his mission. R'Mor knew, when he accepted his assignment, that he would pay the price of missing his family. After a year away from his family, he began to realize how high that price was. In mid-2351, while traversing Sector 1385 of the Alpha Quadrant, the Talvath discovered a microprobe lodged in an eddy of a micro-wormhole. Interested in the new technology discovered, the Talvath made four separate scans of the probe, each one on a progressively narrower band. He soon received a transmission from the probe, comprised of a series of sub-harmonic pulses, and he responded by relaying a subspace signal through the probe. R'Mor then received a vocal transmission from the other side of the wormhole, which identified itself as originating from "the Federation starship ," stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Introducing himself only as the captain of a cargo vessel, R'Mor was not convinced that Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant but instead believed it must really be from the Alpha Quadrant. R'Mor terminated communications, in fear that he had been discovered by Starfleet spies on a covert surveillance mission. Talvath in 2351]] After analyzing Voyager s hailing frequency for several hours, R'Mor was able to confirm that it had originated in the Delta Quadrant. Upon re-establishing contact with Voyager, R'Mor initially asked Captain Janeway if Voyager was a Starfleet ship and if she was a Federation spy, to which Janeway replied that she wasn't and that her ship couldn't pose much threat to him stuck in the Delta Quadrant. Janeway also used this opportunity to asked R'Mor if he might be willing to deliver series of personal messages from her crew back to the Federation. R'Mor countered that to ease his apprehension, they should attempt to establish a visual link first. R'Mor though he might be able to reconfigure the protocols of his signal amplifier aboard the Talvath to penetrate the radiation stream in the wormhole and do just that, as he wanted to "proceed one step at a time." The Voyager crew had little trouble configuring their protocols, other than encountering a phase variance in the radiation stream that gave the starship's crew a few problems. Once visual contact was established with Voyager, R'Mor was unable to immediately recognize the configuration of the vessel. This surprised Captain Janeway, who noted it was new but not classified. In the meantime, R'Mor had communicated with the Romulan Senate with respect to sending Voyager s messages. The Senate had promised to take the matter "under advisement." Following a sympathetic plea from Janeway, R'Mor once again contacted the Senate, in an attempt to persuade his superiors to make their decision quickly and favorably. test cylinder]] Upon further analysis of R'Mor's com signal aboard Voyager, its crew was able to determine a way to match the phase amplitude of his data transmission to their transporter frequency. This announcement startled R'Mor, who noted that Romulan Intelligence must have not been doing their job, as such a technology would be an incredible breakthrough in subspace field mechanics. He offered to have himself transported to Voyager and back again, as opposed to having a member of Voyager s crew beam aboard his ship. If the transport were successful, he would arrange for a troop transport to join him for Voyager s crew. Dr. R'Mor successfully participated in a series of test transports of a Starfleet test cylinder to and from his ship, and then transported aboard Voyager. Upon his arrival, he and its crew quickly realized that the phase variance in the wormhole was, in fact, a temporal displacement, and Dr. R'Mor had transported through a temporal shift twenty years into the future, to 2371. After further discussing the situation – including having the Starfleet crew beam over despite the temporal displacement or warning Starfleet of Voyager ill-fated mission, offers Captain Kathryn Janeway nixed because of the temporal implications – R'Mor agreed to take the messages from Voyager s crew back with him to his ship and transmit them at the appropriate time: after Voyager became lost in the Delta Quadrant. His scheduled time of return to Romulus was in 2353, when he would be able to see his daughter – who would be over two years old – for the first time. ( ) Dr. R'Mor died in year 2367, four years before he could deliver the Voyager crew's letters to their families. While the messages were apparently not transmitted to Starfleet, the Romulans were interested in Voyager for years, according to Reginald Barclay. ( ) Appendices Background information Dr. R'Mor was the first contact Voyager had with the Alpha Quadrant since becoming stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Had Dr. R'Mor communicated with Starfleet in 2351 – or any time before the events in – it would have preceded the contact made with the Romulans by Captain Jean-Luc Picard by up to thirteen years and ended Romulan isolation much sooner (assuming his government would have allowed such communication at that time). Regardless, his contact with the Voyager crew represented the first known, non-hostile contact between the two factions since 2311, the year the Federation and Romulan Star Empire signed the Algeron Treaty. Dr. R'Mor was played by Star Trek veteran Vaughn Armstrong. The character proved to be extremely popular, not only generally but also with Vaughn himself. He remarked, "That was a very nice character to portray because of the conflicts he had within himself .... I love that character." (VOY Season 1 DVD special features) The actor further commented, "R'Mor holds a soft spot in my heart because he was from a kind of mean race that still had great family values. He loved his children .... That was a binding factor that I enjoyed about the character." (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 9, p. 44) Apocrypha In the Voyager novel trilogy Dark Matters, R'Mor goes to Voyager a second time, this time to work with Captain Janeway and her crew in stopping an alien from destroying every universe in existence through altering the balance of dark matter present in each universe. He and the Voyager crew are successful, and he returns to his own timeline in the Alpha Quadrant, where he dies in 2367 (per canon history). External link * de:Telek R'Mor es:Telek R'Mor Category:Romulans Category:Scientists Category:Time travelers Category:Romulans Category:Scientists Category:Time travelers